La Chica que Encendió las Llamas
by AngelMecanico74
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando fui elegida como Tributo para los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero eso no impidió que luchara hasta el final. Me llamo Madge Undersee y esta es la historia de mi muerte.
1. Prólogo - Cosechada

**Prólogo **

**Cosechada**

_—¡Las damas primero, como siempre!_ —dijo Effie Trinket sonriente, mirando hacia donde estamos las chicas, como si estuviera tan emocionada de saber quien de nosotras moriría este año.

Odiaba esto. Pero no porque yo temía por mi propia seguridad, sino por lo que estas personas tenían que pasar por hoy. Sabía que no tenía que pensar de esa manera, al ser la hija del alcalde y todo, pero no podía evitarlo. Supongo que así es como eran las cosas, pero no era justo.

Sin embargo, ¿quién era yo para quejarme? La hija única de una familia acomodada, la chica mimada que tenía más de lo que necesitaba, cuando la mayoría de personas en el distrito apenas podían permitirse el lujo de una comida.

Aún así, estaba cansada de ver como la gente en el Capitolio se regocijaban con nuestro sufrimiento, mientras elegían decenas de niños matarse entre si. Con tan solo mirar a Effie me asqueaba.

Pensando en esto, apenas me di de cuenta cuando Effie se acercó hacia el gran tazón de vidrio. Me concentré y vi como alargaba el brazo derecho y metía su mano anormalmente blanca. Rebuscó unos segundos en el recipiente hasta que finalmente sostuvo una de las papeletas.

Todos estábamos sumidos en un tenso silencio. Se acercó al micrófono para pronunciar el nombre del futuro tributo, abriendo lentamente la papeleta.

La cara de Effie hizo una expresión de asombro, luego la cambió por una llena de regocijo y excitación.

Y anunció la sentencia de muerte. No era Katniss, o Primrose, o cualquier otra chica que conociera.

—_¡El tributo femenino es... Madge Undersee!_ —su voz resonó fuerte y clara por toda la plaza, haciendo eco de mi nombre.

La elegida era yo.

Volteo hacia los lados, como si hubiera oído mal. Pero noto de repente que todas las chicas que me rodean se quedan mirándome y se alejan de mí como si tuviera la peste. Al final comprendo lo que pasa. No me siento asustada, ni siquiera inquieta, solo un poco confundida.

¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija del alcalde seria cosechada para los Juegos del Hambre?

No comprendo, solo tenía cinco papeletas con mi nombre en ese tazón de vidrio. Comparada con Katniss o cualquier otra chica de mi edad con teselas, yo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de ser cosechada.

Hoy definitivamente la suerte no había estado de mi parte.


	2. Capítulo 1 - El Tributo y El Voluntario

**Capítulo 1**

**El Tributo y El Voluntario**

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que está sucediendo realmente como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

Iba a morir. Sentía como mi corazón se detenía por un segundo, para luego comenzar a latir aceleradamente. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba paralizado por el miedo.

Pero no me pondría histérica ni lloraría, no le daría a la gente del Capitolio el gusto de verme en ese estado. Tampoco quería parecer débil frente a los tributos de los demás distritos, a pesar de que era un blanco fácil.

Me enderecé y sacudí un poco mi vestido blanco, preparándome para marchar hacia el escenario. Yo no podía dejar preguntarse qué pensarían Katniss y Gale ahora. Les había dicho en la mañana que quería verme bien por si iba al Capitolio, de repente me sentía como una estúpida por estar vestida así. Aunque aquello lo dije como sarcasmo y no esperaba que se hiciera realidad.

Mientras caminaba oía el murmullo que hacía la multitud al reconocerme y al subir las escaleras lo primero que vi era la cara de mi padre; llena de dolor y confusión. Su máscara había caído. Ya no era el orgulloso alcalde del Distrito Doce, ahora era solo un padre preocupado por la vida de su única hija.

Contenía las ganas correr hacia él llorando y gritando para que hiciera algo, porque se que de nada valdría y además terminaría siendo el hazmerreír de toda Panem. Pero fue él quien se precipitó a mi encuentro y me agarró fuertemente del brazo. Un par de lágrimas lograron escapar de mis ojos, cayendo silenciosas sobre mi cara pero mes la limpié apresurada.

_—Madge, no puede ser…_ —dijo mi padre con voz entrecortada, pero luego Effie se atravesó entre nosotros interrumpiéndolo.

_—¡Lo sabia! ¡Eres la hija del Alcalde!_ —afirmó entre chillidos—. _¡Qué emocionante! ¡Deben de estar muy orgullosos!_

Mi padre y yo no hicimos ningún comentario, solo asentimos sobriamente. Pero por dentro sentía como mi furia crecía. ¿Por qué nos estaba felicitando? Ser cosechado era una sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan insensible e ignorante?

_—Ven aquí, por favor querida_ —dijo Effie para continuar.

Mi padre poso suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro y luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiéndome ocupar mi lugar al lado de Effie como el Tributo Femenino del Distrito Doce.

Yo ya era un cadáver.

No estaba preparada para los Juegos del Hambre, no tenía ninguna habilidad de lucha, ni siquiera sabía manejar un cuchillo. Lo único que se me daba bien era tocar el piano, pero ¿de qué serviría eso?

_—¿Hay voluntarios?_ —preguntó Effie desde el micrófono a la multitud.

Me dieron ganas de reírme, los voluntarios estaban casi extintos en el Distrito 12 y esta vez no iba a ser la exención.

Debajo de mí había un mar de caras y muchas de ellas parecían estar alegres por mi situación. No podía culparlos. Yo era la hija de un oficial del Capitolio y que fuese cosechada era para ellos una cosa buena de ver, ninguno se compadecería al verme morir.

_—¿Maylisee?_ —preguntó alguien detrás de mí, giré y vi que era Haymitch que estaba tan borracho como siempre.

Apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

_—Yo no soy ella, está confundido_ —dije empujándolo un poco lejos de mí y haciéndolo tropezar con Effie, esta dio un gritico del susto y su peluca rosa se tambaleó un poco. Haymitch se veía verde. Y entonces se inclinó y vomitó todo sobre sus zapatos de tacón alto. Effie se puso completamente furiosa.

Una vez mas el Distrito Doce era el hazmerreír de toda Panem. En la multitud comenzó a escucharse risas, aligerando así un poco la tensión que había.

Sabía exactamente de quien hablaba, mi tía Maylisee había muerto en los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, el mismo año en el que resultó ganador Haymitch. Eso me hizo pensar ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi madre al saber que fui cosechada? Ella había sufrido por la muerte de su gemela y no creo soportaría mucho más la mía.

Inconscientemente moví mi mano para tocar la insignia que tenía en mi pecho. Era un Sinsajo de oro y mi tía lo había llevado como su símbolo del distrito durante los Juegos. Así que imaginé sentirla cerca de mí, dándome valor en estos momentos.

_—Bueno, supongo que ahora les toca a los chicos._ —habló Effie no muy entusiasmada, tratando de acomodar su peluca.

Ella brincó de puntillas alrededor del charco de inmundicia y luego azotó sus zapatos murmurando para sí misma lo caro que les habían costado. Se acercó rápidamente a la bola de cristal, sacó una papeleta, la abrió y anunció de inmediato el nombre. Al oírlo mi corazón se detuvo, una vez más.

_—¡Rory Hawthorne!_

_—¡Soy voluntario!_ —escuché gritar a alguien de inmediato y sabía que era Gale, su hermano mayor.

Este se abrió paso cuidadosamente a través de las filas de chicos, caminando erguido con la cara endurecida y la mirada fruncida. En algún lugar no muy lejano oí la voz de su hermano.

_—¡Gale, no…!_

Rory gritó corriendo hacia él, Katniss apareció de repente y lo sujeto fuertemente antes de que los Agentes de Paz lo interceptaran. Él luchó para soltarse pero era inútil, Katniss se lo lleva cargado hacia atrás.

_—¡La familia te necesita más que a mí!_ —logró decir Rory antes de perderse entre la gente.

Gale se detuvo unos segundos y miró hacia atrás conmovido, luego subió las escaleras hacia el escenario y se paró en frente de Effie y de mí.

¿Por qué Gale? Era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Lo conocía desde hace tiempo, lo veía siempre acompañando a Katniss cuando venía traerme las fresas a mi padre y aunque en lo personal no me caía bien, sabía que era una buena persona. El y su familia no se merecían pasar por esto.

_—¡Qué maravilla, un voluntario!_ —chilló Effie Trinket emocionada, recuperando de inmediato su buen humor—. ¿Pero creo que hay que seguir un protocolo?

Miró hacia a mi padre interrogante.

_—Qué más da, si el chico ya subió hasta aquí_ —le habló mi padre como si no le importase nada ya, pero en su mirada veía que lo ha reconocido y sabía que en el fondo sentía un poco de pena por el.

De inmediato Effie se le acercó y lo guió rápidamente hasta el micrófono.

_—¿Y dime querido, cual es tu nombre?_ —le preguntó emocionada

_—Gale Hawthorne_ —respondió con voz fría y cortante.

_—Aquel niño era tu hermano ¿Cierto? De seguro no querías que te robara la gloria._

Gale solo le dio una mirada lacerante como respuesta, luego para disimular Effie se dirigió al público.

_—¡Vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a vuestro tributo voluntario!_

Nadie en la plaza aplaudió. Solo se pudieron escuchar el sonido las palmadas de Effie Trinket amplificado por el micrófono. Al notar esto se detuvo de inmediato avergonzada, para luego poner una expresión de desconcierto.

No lo aprobaban, es lo que significa este repentino silencio. Se negaban a aceptar aquella injusticia.

Pero después veo a Katniss entre la gente, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Y luego de repente levantó la mano izquierda, se llevó los tres dedos centrales a los labios, señaló a Gale con ellos y después los dirigió hacia mí.

Lo mismo hizo con su mano Primrose, que lloraba al otro lado de la multitud. Luego se alzó otra y otra, hasta que toda la multitud hacía este mismo gesto. Aunque casi todos hicieron en dirección a Gale y muchos ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarme, me reconfortó saber que había alguien más aparte de mi familia que se preocupaba por mí.

Por que aquel gesto era muy antiguo y raramente usado, se utilizaba como señal de admiración, para dar gracias y para despedir a un se querido.

_—Bueno, que gesto tan particular._ —dijo Effie Trinket tratando de recuperar el control de la situación si saber que decir—. _Ahora si perder más tiempo los dejaré con el Alcalde para que recite el Tratado de Traición a la Patria._

Mi padre recuperó la compostura lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie y leer, pero por su mirada y su expresión sabía que su mente se encuentra lejos divagando, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasado. Luego de terminar se quedó parado mirándome con gesto ausente si saber que hacer, aunque aquello lo a hecho cientos de veces.

Y entonces Effie nos hizo una seña para que nos diéramos la mano, como lo habían hecho los otros tributos en nuestro lugar durante setenta y cuatro años.

Sentía como la mano de Gale se posaba sobre la mía cálida y firme a la vez, pero al mirarlo vi en sus ojos grises un destello de determinación y ansiedad. Entonces no pude evitar que mi brazo diera un ligero temblor, por el miedo al pensar que tal vez estaba en frente de mi futuro asesino.


	3. Capítulo 2 - La Despedida

**Capítulo 2**

**La Despedida**

De inmediato los Agentes de Paz nos tomaron en custodia y nos llevaron al interior del Edificio de Justicia, luego nos introdujeron en cuartos separados para que pidiésemos despedirnos en privado de nuestros seres queridos. Al menos el Capitolio tuvo la decencia de darnos esa satisfacción.

Al entrar me senté en el sofá de terciopelo y esperé a que pasara mi primera visita. Recordé la última vez que visité este lugar, fue hace muchos años y mi padre me había dicho que esta era una sala un poco deprimente. Tenía razón porque ahora parecía estar teñida de una profunda tristeza y angustia, tal vez porque todo el dolor de las familias de los tributos pasados había dejado una huella imborrable.

_—¡Madge! _

Oí el grito desesperado de mi padre tan pronto como entró por la puerta, yo me paré de la silla y antes que pueda articular palabra alguna el se abalanzó sobre mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Noté como mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas y sin poder aguantar más todo la angustia y el miedo que llevaba por dentro, comencé a llorar si parar sobre el hombro de mi padre. Sintiéndome por fin libre de expresar todo ese dolor.

Después de permanecer unos cuantos minutos de esa manera, logré retener el llanto y traté de incorporarme un poco. No me podía permitirme llorar sin control hasta que pasara el poco tiempo tenía con mi padre, debía ser fuerte. De nuevo éste tomo la delantera y me hablo seriamente tomándome de las manos.

_—Madge, siento mucho todo el sufrimiento que esa situación te esta ocasionando y debes saber que es tan terrible para mi como para ti verte enfrentarte a los Juegos, porque este era mi gran temor desde el día en que naciste. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que pase lo que pase, contaras con mi apoyo hasta el final._

Me dijo esto como si no fuera la última vez que me hablaba, esperaba hubiera entendido que no me volvería a ver con vida. Pero me equivocaba porque aun tenía fe en mí, aunque ni yo creía tener alguna posibilidad de ganar y de seguro que los demás habitantes del Distrito pensaban igual.

_—Papa, yo también te quiero._

Lo miré conmovida, de nuevo con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos, pero no las dejé caer. El me rodeo con su brazo consolándome.

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi pecho y tocó la insignia que tenía prendida en mi vestido, reconociéndola.

_—Tu madre quería la tuvieras, porque pensó que si algún día eras cosechada te protegería y te daría la esperanza para sobrevivir._

_—Papa, sabes que no podré volver. No tengo ninguna habilidad, ni destreza y de seguro seré una de los primeros Tributos en morir, así que por favor no nos hagamos ilusiones_

_—Pero al menos podrías intentarlo. Por mi, por tu madre, por tu tía… Sabes que ella estuvo punto de ganar._

_—Lo intentaré, pero no haré promesas. _

_—Gracias. _

_—¿Mamá todavía está dormida?—_le pregunté esperanzada tratando de cambiar de tema. Aunque de verdad la quería ver, aunque fuera por última vez.

_—Lo siento mucho Madge, pero ella no despertará hasta esta noche. Ya sabes, la medicina—_su voz se entrecortó, me doy cuenta que sus ojos todavía estaban empañados y que varias gotas recorrían sus mejillas. Nunca había visto a mi padre llorar.

Yo quería tener a mi madre conmigo en estos momentos, pero sabía que aquello no se podría hacer. Porque todavía se encontraba sedada, sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que pasaba. Aquel solo pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo saltaran sobre mi cara. Me aferre de nuevo a mi padre en un abrazo, sacudiendo mi cuerpo al ritmo del llanto.

Pero era lo mejor, la ignorancia era una bendición. Ella ya había perdido a un ser querido en los Juegos y una vez mas tendría que pasar por esa experiencia.

_—Dile que yo…—_es lo que logré decirle en medio de los sollozos. Pero el ya sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

_—Ten por seguro que ella ya lo sabe.—_me respondió en voz baja y suave mientras me mecía entre sus brazos. Yo respiraba por vez última aquel aroma que lo distinguía, una extraña combinación de olores: cigarrillosde tabaco, licor de jerez y fresas silvestres.

Cuando finalmente me calme, nos separamos. El sonrío tristemente y me dio un beso en la frente.

_—No sabes lo que daría con tal de evitarte todo esta angustia, pero recuerda que donde estés nunca estarás sola porque tu madre y yo estaremos allí cuidándote. Te queremos y esperaremos por ti para siempre._

De repente varios Agentes de Paz entraron y le dicen a mi padre que su tiempo ha terminado, el se alzó del sillón recuperando un poco su compostura y luego me dio la espalda mientras escoltaban hacia la entrada.

Algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver más y que ya me había despedido de él para siempre.

Con un gemido me hundí en el sofá y puse las manos sobre mi cara, pero no lloré, yo no creía que mi cuerpo lograría producir más lágrimas.

Esperaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuese solo una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento pudiese despertarme.

Pero no fue así.

Sentí como alguien abría la puerta y me incorporé de inmediato. No esperaba que nadie más me visitara y me sorprendo cuando veo entrar a Katniss.

_—Lo siento, espero no haberte molestado. Si quieres me voy y… —_se disculpó e hizo ademán de regresarse.

Yo rápidamente me incorporé y la detuve.A pesar de que nonos tratábamos, Katniss era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga.

Le sonreí débilmente tratando de quitar todo gesto de dolor de mi cara.

_—No, no pasa nada. Puedes pasar._

Sus ojos grisesme miraron dudosos y apenados, pero al final terminó de entrar.

_—¿Madge, estás bien?—_preguntó ella caminado hacia mí_—_. _Puedo llamar a tu padre, por si quieres hablar de nuevo con el._

Negué con la cabeza y sin previo aviso la abracé.

Aquel no era el momento para ser reservados. Ya era hora de que me abriera con las pocas amistades que tenía. No me quedaba mucho tiempo y había ciertas cosas que tenía que decirle.

Ella hizo lo mismo unos segundos después.

_—Perdóname si te he incomodado, no quise ser tan impertinente. —_le dije avergonzada mientras nos separábamos.

_—No hay de que, para eso creo somos amigas_

Yo la miré confundida.

_—Claro que lo somos y significa mucho para mí porque eres la única tengo. _—le aclaréun poco ruborizada_—_._Te echaré de menos cuando me vaya. _

_—Madge, lo siento. —_se disculpó con una nota de rabia en su voz.

_—No, Katniss, no lo sientas. Yo se que para ti es una injusticia lo que está sucediendo. —_dije mientras sus ojos me observaban intensos y dolidos_—_._Pero está bien, era lo mejor. A mi nadie me necesita como a ti o a Gale. _

Sabía que Katniss tenía una hermana y una madre que mantener, además la familia de Gale necesitaba su ayuda y desde ahora tendría que cuidarla por él

Pero podíaintuir que no solo estaba enojada por los Juegos, sino por el sufrimiento que el Capitolio estaba haciendo pasar a sus ás la obligaban a ver a sus amigos morir de formas atroces o peor aún, a matarse entre era la mayor injusticia que habían podido cometer. Y tenía razón, estaban destrozando su vida más de lo que podía soportar y no encontraba la forma de rebelarse.

Yo levanté la cara sin poder ya ocultar las pocas lágrimas de frustración que estaba reteniendo, entonces ella se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos con suavidad.

_—Vas a estar bien Madge. Eres una luchadora y se que puedes superaresto. —_dijo consolándome_—_._Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en ti misma y tratar de sobrevivir. _

_—No va a ser fácil. _—le repliqué, negandocon la cabeza tristemente queriendo no molestarla recordándole que las dos sabíamos que no tenía habilidades de supervivencia.

_—Y no lo será, pero confío que Gale te de unos cuantos consejos y te ayude en tu entrenamiento._

Yo sonreí levemente ante esa idea tan absurda.

Al mirarla pude notar un poco de rubor en su cara, sabía que ella y Gale compartían algo especial y aunque nunca lo admitiría, Katniss quería que regresara a casa por ella. También sabía que Gale iba a ser mi adversario y tenía la esperanza de que nos hiciéramos aliados en los Juegos, pero al final solo un Tributoquedaría vivo y se que ella con mucho dolor lo erigiría mil veces antes que a mi.

_—Yo no me haría muchas ilusiones con Gale, pero voy a intentarlo._—le aseguré—. _Te lo prometo._

Ella me dio un último abrazo.

Al final eran mis padres quienes querían realmente que volviera, porque sentía que a nadie más le importaba.

_—Buena suerte Madge._

_—Adiós Katniss._

Luego ella caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró tras sí.

Sé que despedirse siempre es doloroso, pero cuando terminé de hacerlo me sentía por fin libre y en é profundamente,cerré los ojos y froté mi rostro con mis manos tratando borrar la huella que el llanto había dejado en mí paré, alisé mi vestido, acomodé en mi pecho mi sinsajo de oro y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta lista enfrentar mi ese preciso momento cuando los Agentes de Paz entraron y me escoltaron hasta la salida.


	4. Capítulo 3 - El Tren

**Capítulo 3 **

**El Tren**

Cuando salí del Edificio de la Justicia lo primero que vi fue coche del Capitolio, me acerqué y al entrar noté que Gale y Effie ya me estaban esperando en él. Hice contacto visual con Gale, su rostro era indiferente y casi ilegible pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Estaba segura que los míos se veían iguales o peor, así que antes que se diera cuenta que lo miraba directamente, me volteé y comencé a mirar por la ventana.

El coche nos condujo sin problemas a través del Distrito Doce y en todo el trayecto yo no dejaba observar, tratando de memorizar todo lo que pudiera, esperando llevarme el recuerdo de cada detalle de aquel lugar que había llamado hogar.

Podía oír al fondo la chillona voz de Effie, parloteando si parar sobre el lujo y las atenciones que se nos ofrecerían. Traté de ignorarla pero pareció imposible, así que levanté la cabeza y vi que Gale trataba de hacer lo mismo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces me quedé mirando a Effie como si de pronto hubiera decido prestarle atención a lo que decía, ella lo notó y con ánimo comenzó a hablarme sobre los zapatos, los vestidos y demás cosas que tendría preparadas para mí.

Mientras me decía esto, estudiaba su maquillado rostro esperando detectar el más mínimo gesto de piedad, lastima o de simple remordimiento, pero durante minutos no pude detectar ninguno.

De repente me enfurecí por aquel comportamiento tan frívolo, como una persona tenía más interés en querer saber que peinado me haría en una entrevista antes de preguntarme como me sentía, sabiendo que íbamos directo a una masacre. Entonces comprendí que para ella solo éramos unos mas del montón y más temprano que tarde nos vería morir. Pero antes se aseguraría que se nos bañara, vistiera y peinara para dar un buen espectáculo, como… como…

—_Como cerdos al matadero. —_me atreví a decirle.

Effie me miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor grosería del mundo, arrugando su cara con expresión ceñuda y apretando la mandíbula de forma brusca.

—_Señorita… —_siseó disgustada.

Pero antes que soltara algún reproche el coche paró, haciendo que su peluca se sacudiera. Al ver esto dejé escapar una pequeña risa y veo que Gale me mira confundido, como si estuviese sorprendido por mi comportamiento.

De inmediato los Agentes de Paz abren las puertas del coche para que salgamos.

_—Tenemos que trabajar en los modales de alguien —_dice Effie mientras bajamos, mirándome con disgusto.

Yo reviré los ojos con ironía, a quien le importaban los modales cuando estabas a las puertas de la muerte.

Caminamos hacia la Estación del Tren y ésta se encontraba a rebosar de cámaras y periodistas, quienes estaban al pendiente todos nuestros movimientos. Al mirarme en una de pantallas que nos mostraban vi que mi cara estaba ruborizada, mi nariz hinchada y mis ojos tenían tintes rojizos de tanto llorar. Pero me encontraba en calma, no me mostraba débil ni nerviosa, a pesar de que aparentaba ser una debilucha. Gale, por lo contrario se mostraba casi aburrido. Él era un perfecto candidato para pelear en los Juegos, tenía una contextura fuerte y se encontraba en buena forma, a pesar del hambre y la miseria en la que antes vivía.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la plataforma mientras las cámaras hacían una última toma de nosotros. Todo esto sería televisado por todo Panem para que los ciudadanos tuvieran una visión de nosotros antes de llegar al Capitolio y ver por quiénes apostarían este año.

Finalmente se nos permitió entrar al tren y una vez que damos un paso adelante, las puertas se cierran y de inmediato comienza a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Pero apenas me di de cuenta, porque todo lo que podía pensar es en que ya no podría regresar jamás.

Tan pronto vimos al Distrito Doce perderse en el horizonte, Effie nos condujo por un corredor hacia nuestras habitaciones. Observé al tren con más detalle y me sorprendí por lo ostentoso que era, nunca me había encontrado en un lugar así y eso que hace algunos años había viajado en uno de ellos, aunque apenas recordaba aquella ocasión.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Effie me enseñó donde se encontraba todo, desde el baño hasta la ropa que vestiría, luego me dijo que estuviera lista en una hora para la cena y sin previo aviso se fue.

Me senté en la cama y acaricié distraída la colcha, sintiendo su sedosa suavidad. Me encontraba demasiado agotada por todas las emociones que había vivido este día. Mis ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, tan solo quería cerrarlos y cubrirme con las sábanas, queriendo descansar por fin en paz.

Pero luché contra aquel impulso y de inmediato me incorporé, no me daría por vencida con tanta facilidad. Si iba a morir lo haría con dignidad y con el conocimiento de que yo había hecho todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para sobrevivir.

Caminé hacia el baño mientras soltaba la cinta rosa que ataba mi cabello, luego me quité lo zapatos y finalmente me despojé cuidadosamente de mi vestido blanco, después lo arrojé al sesto de ropa sucia y luego recordé que tenía enganchada mi insignia de oro, la recuperé de inmediato. Me deslicé hacia la ducha esperando darme un buen baño tibio.

Me puse de pie bajo regadera con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras las gotas de agua caliente comenzaban a caer sobre mi cara y esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, relajándolo.

Se sentía muy bien. Por primera vez todas las emociones y pensamientos se retiraban de mi mente, dejando a ésta en blanco y sintiéndome por un momento ajena a todo.

Cuando salí me encontraba un poco mas serena.

Me vestí con un sencillo vestido azul celeste, combinándolo junto unas zapatillas plateadas y atándome luego mi cabello en una coleta suelta. Me sentía un poco mejor ahora que estaba cómoda y había lavado mis lágrimas.

Vi que había un enorme espejo en el otro lado de la habitación y me dirigí hacia él, con la intención de ver cuanto había cambiado físicamente en las pocas horas que habías pasado. Esperaba ver mi sufrimiento reflejado en mi apariencia pero no fue así.

Observé el reflejo de la vieja y simple Madge, esta chica se veía como yo pero en el fondo ya no era la misma. Me sentía perdida, rota y vulnerable.

Esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para soportar lo que se avecinaba, porque siendo clara yo no esperaba sobrevivir por mucho tiempo en los Juegos. Pero al menos iba a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

Effie fue a buscarme y me llevó hasta el comedor, donde Gale ya estaba sentado. Noté que el puesto de al lado estaba vacío, de seguro Haymitch se encontraba borracho en algún lugar del tren.

_—Se supone que Haymitch debía estar aquí —_comentó Effie más aliviada que confundida.

_—Dijo que se iba a dormir un rato y que nos vería mas tarde. _—respondió Gale con voz monótona.

_—Entonces será mejor que no molestemos durante unas cuantas horas _—señaló Effie en tono alegre.

Tan pronto como tomamos asiento nos sirvieron varios platillos de comida.

_—Coman despacio, por que todavía faltan más cosas que servir _—nos advirtió Effie.

Gale miraba a la mesa con desconfianza y pesar, porque sabía que la comida que tenía delante era más de lo que su familia podía permitirse en toda su vida. Mi enfado contra el Capitolio resurgió y me hizo querer tirarle toda esta comida a Effie en la cara, pero me contuve y me propuse comer lo menos posible. Aunque no esperaba que sirvieran tanto.

Primero fue una zopa de verduras, luego un asado de carne acompañado de una abundante ensalada y puré de papas, después unos panecillos rellenos con fruta y por último un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Mientras comía observé que Gale devoraba todo lo que tenía en su plato con rapidez, supuse que su hambre había podido más que su orgullo o tal vez esperaba ganar fuerzas para los Juegos. Pues la comida era limitada en la arena y después de las armas era uno de los bienes más valiosos al que un tributo podría tener acceso.

—_Es bueno que tengan modales en la mesa._—dice Effie, mientras terminamos de cenar—._Los tributos el año pasado ni siquiera sabían utilizar una cuchara y comían como un par de salvajes. Verlos fue completamente nauseabundo_.

Al escuchar este comentario de inmediato dejé de comer,

Miré a Effie y me pregunté por enésima vez como la gente del Capitolio podía ser tan ignorante, si ella se tomara tan solo un minuto para ver lo duro que era vivir en el Distrito Doce no criticaría el comportamiento de aquellos chicos. Los dos últimos tributos eran de la Veta y estaba segura de que era la primera vez que habían tenido una comida completa.

Tal vez Effie lo sabía y prefería ignorarlo.

Alejé bruscamente el plato que tenía frente a mí, no comería ni un bocado más. Aquel comentario había acabado con mi apetito y además había tenido más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, Gale hizo todo lo contrario. Dejó caer su tenedor y empezó a comer con los dedos, deslizando pedazos de pastel a su boca con brusquedad y dejando caer migajas por todos lados.

Había echado un vistazo a Gale durante la cena y me sorprendí al ver que en realidad tenía buenos modales. Pero ahora solo estaba comiendo de esa forma para fastidiar a Effie.

—_¿Qué estás mirando Undersee? _—Preguntó Gale mientras se limpiaba descaradamente con el mantel de la mesa.

_—Nada, sólo se me fue el hambre de repente_—Dije con sarcasmo y con una media sonrisa en la cara, esperando que captara la indirecta.

_—Pues aprovecha todo esto mientras puedas, porque mas adelante desearas no haberlo desperdiciado._

_—Si es que sobrevivo para hacerlo. _

_—Exacto. —_Me respondió con una sonrisa formándosele en los labios, como se si hubiera alegrado de que comprendía el chiste.

Después veo a Effie del otro lado de la mesa, con los labios apretados y expresión ceñuda, como mostrando que no aprobaba nuestro comportamiento irónico y grosero.

Que nos importaba todo aquello, si íbamos a morir de todas formas.

Pero aún así no se la pondríamos fácil.


End file.
